Como no soy popular,Me convertiré en loli
by rebelde de la sociedad
Summary: Tomoko decide convertirse en loli después de ver varios anime sobre esto,¿fracasara en su plan o se volverá popular? !lean para saber¡
1. Chapter 1

hola ,espero que les guste n-n

* * *

Tomoko estaba tranquilamente viendo anime en su computadora,Cuando derrepente vio una de los personajes ,La cual era pequeña,Plana,Tímida y totalmente moe,En otras palabras era una loli,pero aun asi ella era popular en la escuela

_Hm..loli_-pensó Tomoko mirando la computadora,Acto seguido Tomoko se paro de su silla y fue a verse al espejo

_Talvez YO podría ser loli...pero con ciertos cambios_-Pensó entusiasmada,Ella rápidamente se puso su uniforme escolar y pensó lo siguiente:

Haber,Solo necesito acortar unos centímetros mi falda-Pensó,Luego corto unos 20 centímetros de su larga falda dejándola ni corta ni larga Luego se peino un poco el pelo y se puso un poco de gel en el cabello para que quedara quieto,Al mirarse al espejo estaba feliz con su pequeño cambio pero faltaba algo,entonces Tomoko mientras caminaba por su habitación pensando que podría ser ese "algo" accidentalmente se tropezoso con un oso de peluche de color azul

¡Eso es ese algo!-dijo Tomoko como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro antiguo

rápidamente tomo el oso de peluche y se miro al espejo con su nueva apariencia

perfecto-pensó Tomoko

Pero,de nada servia si Tomoko no actuaba como loli,Así que se sentó en su computadora para investigar mas sobre el comportamiento loli

~En la mañana~

Tomoko rápidamente se levanto,se puso su nuevo estilo ,Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor,tomo desayuno y se fue rápidamente a la escuela.

En el camino fue practicando en voz baja las palabras que iba a decir.

Cuando llego a la escuela ,Ella entra rápidamente a su salón y dijo lo mas segura posible todo lo que practico en toda la mañana.

Hola minna-san-dijo Tomoko lo mas alto y tierno que puedo.

Tomoko sintió como algunas miradas se fijaban en ella derrepente,Luego ella se sentó en su silla y saca el oso de peluche y lo puso encima del escritorio mientras sacaba un chocolate que había guardado la noche anterior

* * *

ok esto lo escribí de la nada .-.,si les gusta porfavor dejen reviews ,si tienen una idea díganmela y hasta luego n-n


	2. Chapter 2

**hola ~*-*~ nuevo cap¡,que lo disfruten n-n,perdón si no uso correctamente los formatos ,no encuentro alguna referencia en Internet ;_;**

* * *

Después de un rato , Hina se estaba acercando con una mirada de curiosidad hacia Tomoko.

Um..Kuroki-san,¿que es eso?-dijo Hina con cierto tono de curiosidad.

E-es u-un oso de peluche-dijo Tomoko nerviosa mirando al oso de peluche.

-ok...,¿Y te hiciste algo en el cabello?-comento Hina tratando de sacar un tema de conversación sobre el nuevo aspecto de Tomoko que a su vez le sorprendida un poco.

S-si,D-decidí que era tiempo de cambiar un poco-Exclamo dándole un pequeño abrazo al oso de peluche

*entra el profesor*

Todos a su asientos porfavor-dice el maestro.

Hina se sienta en su asiento al lado de Tomoko,y mira su mochila confundida.

kuroki-san,olvide mi libro ¿puedes compartir el tuyo conmigo?-susurro Hina

C-claro-dijo Tomoko mientras dejaba el oso debajo de su mesa-!No puedo creer que esto funciona,estoy tan feliz que siento que voy a llorar¡-pensó Tomoko ilusionada.

Señorita Kuroki-exclamo el profesor

¿Q-que?-dijo Tomoko

lea en voz alta la pagina 50 del libro-dijo el profesor

o-ok-dijo Tomoko agarrando su libro temblando un poco.

después de que Tomoko leyera el libro con un poco de dificultad, ella sintió como si la miraban de una manera...Normal

a Tomoko la mayoría de sus compañeros si llegaran a tener contacto visual con ella se sentían incómodos o raros,pero esta vez era diferente

bien,ya puedes sentarte-dijo el profesor

el resto de las clases fueren normales y luego llego la hora del almuerzo.

Tomoko volvió a sacar su oso de peluche y lo puso al lado de su escritorio,mientras comia su almuerzo escucho que una voz femenina la llamaba.

Kuroki-san ,si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros-exclamo desde otro lado del salón Hina.

Tomoko abrió los ojos como si hubiera presenciado un milagro.

¡C-claro-exclamo Tomoko tomando su silla primero dejándola en las mesas que se habían formado entre algunos de sus compañeros ,Luego su almuerzo y su oso de peluche dejando este abajo de la mesa improvisada.

kuroki-san,realmente me gusta lo que hiciste en tu cabello-dijo Okada

U-um..g-gracias-dijo tomoko

Aunque el oso de peluche es algo infantil-comento kiyota

Idiota-dijo Hina mientra le daba un pequeño golpe a kiyota

No le hagas caso,kuroki-san-dijo okada

Ademas ese oso te da un toque muy tierno-comento Hina

Tomoko soltó una pequeña risita.

El almuerzo y las demás clases trascurrieron normal luego llego la hora de salida.

Adiós Kuroki-san-dijeron alunizo Okada y Hina.

A-adios N-nemoto-san O-okada-san-dijo Tomoko bajando un poco la cabeza y se fue a un paso un poco apresurado

No puedo creerlo primero me hablan y no me miran raro luego me invitan a almorzar y se despiden de mi,¡Este debe ser uno de mis mejores dia en la preparatoria!

Tomoko se fue casi saltando hacia su casa.

~ya en su casa~

¡ya llegue! ,exclamo Tomoko cambiándose rápidamente los zapatos y subiendo la escalera a hacia su cuarto.

apenas llego dejo su mochila sobre su silla y se tiro en la cama.

¡no puedo creer que haya pasado!-exclamo Tomoko contenta

Denada-dijo una voz que provenía de su mochila.

Tomoko se quedo helada empezó a temblar y se dirigió lentamente a su mochila,luego abrio su mochila y vio como su oso empezaba a subir un poco la cabeza

¿me dejaras todo el resto del día aquí?-dijo denuevo la voz

Tomoko no podía creer lo que había escuchado,¡SU OSO HABÍA HABLADO!

¿te quedaras ahí todo el día?-dijo el oso.

* * *

TAN,TAN,TAN...primero gracias por sus reviews positivos *-*.segundo apuesto que eso del oso no se lo esperaban ewe,¿porque habla,tendrá que ver con la reciente popularidad de Tomoko?,todo esto en el próximo cap c:

pd: hina,okada y kiyota si existen en el anime y el manga n-n

si les gusto dejen review y si tienen una sugerencia mándenla por mp n-n

bye,bye n-n!


	3. Chapter 3

hola,muchas gracias por sus reviews positivos y espero que les guste el capitulo *-*

**disclaimer: tomoko ni ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

En ese momento Tomoko grito como si no hubiera un mañana y rápidamente el oso salto de su mochila y le tapo la boca.

¡Tranquila!,¿podrías escucharme si quiera?-dijo el oso con tono de enojada.

E-e-e-esta bien-dijo Tomoko sentándose en el piso.

Bien,primero que nada ¡tranquilízate!,casi te escucha todo el vecindario-dijo el oso

B-bueno no es muy común que te hable un oso de peluche-Dijo tomoko con miedo y cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Bueno,Primero me presentare me llamo Keiko soy un espíritu-dijo keiko.

keiko es nombre de chica..-dijo Tomoko sin pensarlo dos veces.

¡Es porque soy chica!- exclamo keiko-,bueno eso ahora no importa te contare porque estoy aqui.

Veras,hay varios espíritus en todo el mundo,todos los humanos tiene uno designado pero este solo puedo aparecer ante su humano en caso de máxima emergencia y para no ser reconocida por otros humanos tome forma de oso de peluche y luego aparecí en tu cuarto mientras tu estabas distraída-Dijo Keiko.

Ahora que lo pienso-comento tomoko un poco confundida-yo jamas tuve un oso de peluche azul,Tomoki menos.

¡Un espíritu!-dijo Tomoko recién dándose cuenta de la situación- ¿¡y-y c-como que casos de emergencia?!.

Enserio,Tomoko-dono ¿cuantos amigos has echo hasta ahora?-dijo Keiko.

E-em pues-tomoko no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por keiko.

Por eso,al llevarme contigo a la escuela como un objeto mas, Las personas que estuvieran cerca de ti caerían en un leve hechizo donde las personas podrían ver lo mejor de ti-dijo Keiko.

¿O-osea que lo que hice hoy no fue por mi cambio?-dijo Tomoko un poco desilusionada.

No es asi,la mayoría lo hiciste por ti misma ,yo solo te ayude un poco-dijo keiko.

B-bueno ,eso me hace sentir un poco mejor-dijo Tomoko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero me temo que ya debo irme-dijo Keiko con un tono serio.

¿Q-que?-dijo Tomoko asustada y entristecida,después de todo Keiko le ayudo a tener amigos.

veras,ya cumplí mi propósito hacer que se fijen en ti,el resto depende de como actúes-dijo keiko.

Luego un rayos de luz ilumino el oso de peluche y se vio como una mini persona salia de este,Dejando a la vista un hada con pelo azul oscuro hasta las rodillas,Un vestido verde sin mangas que llegaba hasta los pies y hermosas alas verdes de mariposa.

Bueno Tomoko-dono,Debo irme,espero que logres tu objetivo-Dicho esto keiko desapareció en una fuerte luz verde y al instante Tomoko se desmayo.

al despertar tomoko vio a su alrededor ,se paro y reviso todas sus cosas,se quedo atónita a lo que vio,el oso seguía ahí en su mochila.

que rayos fue eso-pensó Tomoko-¿fue un sueño o realidad?.

¡Tomoko a cenar!-exclamo la madre de Tomoko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¡ya voy!-dijo tomoko.

eso fue muy raro-pensó Tomoko.

* * *

**este NO es el cap final,aun quedan muchas aventuras para tomoko *-*,****o-o bueno si fue sueño o realidad todo eso lo dejo a su criterio ewe,****Keiko la invente yo :I**

**espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews,adiós y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n-n**


End file.
